Don't Leave
by buslimpan
Summary: ZoLu. One-shot. To remember someone leaving you the first thing when you wake up isn't a nice feeling. Not to not remember anything else either. Luffy tries to remember.


I was looking at some videos on yt and then got the feeling to write something... This is what I ended up! Sorry if the english isn't that good... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_I'm sorry._

No. It can't be!

_I'm truly sorry._

NO! Come back! Don't go!

_Bye._

NO!

"Oi! Luffy! Wake up!" I felt hands shake me. I fought back.

"Luffy! Stop it!" No! If I stop he'll...

**SMACK.** I felt something hitting me on the cheek. And now it felt like my cheek was on fire. I started to blink at the sensation.

"Are you awake now?" I heard a grumpy voice beside me. I blinked in confusion, I couldn't see. It was all dark even though I had my eyes open.

"Take it easy buddy. Your eyes are still healing" the same voice said. Now I was confused. What happened? Why did my eyes hurt? And who was talking? The voice sounded familiar but...

"The doctors said that you were lucky... If he had been a second faster you probably would have dead. And apparently it were a miracle that you just hurt your eyes. You will most likely be blind on at least one eye but the doctors are positive that you will make it with reduced sight" the voice continued. Now I could make it out to be a man. I tried to sit up but someone, the man I guess, pushed me back.

"Don't push it Luffy. You need your rest" the man said with a sigh. I decided to not move a muscle.

"What... What happened?" I asked, my throat felt dry so my voice became raspy.

"You don't remember? Well, not a surprise because of the shock you must have gotten" the man mumbled. I closed my eyes and turned my head towards the man. I waited for him to answer my question. I heard him sigh after a while.

"Alright alright. I'll tell you. Just don't tell the doctors that I said it" he said annoyed. I could feel myself smile. Why did I do that?

"We were on our way home when _he_ and a few friends of his showed up. They got us separated and started to beat us. Luckily we could hold them off ourselves pretty good but then... He picked up a bomb. It didn't blow up instantly so we had time to get cover. But you were really close, after all you two were fighting. You ducked behind a car in time but he was after you when the bomb blew off and tackled you to the ground. You were unprepared for that and got pinned down. He started to slice your eyes with a knife, luckily the cuts weren't deep at all, before you got him off you. I got right on time to take you away when he was about to attack you again and then the police come" he said and I felt now how he had took hold of my hand and squeezed it a bit. Not hard at all.

"He?" I asked with a low voice.

"Sorry, can't tell. The police want you to tell them yourself" the man said. I nodded a little.

"You know... I'm glad that you are still alive..." he said with a voice I barley could hear. I felt his other hand lay on my arm and rest there as I felt the hand in my hand squeeze a little harder. It felt good. Why?

"Who..." I started but the words didn't come out. My throat and mouth was to dry.

"Wait. Here's some water" the man said and helped me up to a sitting position and helped me to drink the water. It felt cool and nice. And the arm on my back felt good to. Wait, what? The man laid me back after I had drank all the water.

"So what were you going to say?" he asked me with... Concern? In his voice.

"Who are you?" I asked and I could feel him tense.

"I know you can't see me but... You don't recognize my voice at least?" he asked with what sounded a little bit like fear, or discomfort, in his voice. I thought a bit before I shook my head. It sounded familiar yes, but I didn't recognize it.

"You gotta be kidding me!" he growled before I heard him stand up and shift around a little bit. I was about to ask him what he was doing when I felt lips on mine. To say I was shocked was an understatement. He was kissing me! I felt arms around my torso that pulled me closer to him. And I felt my arms act on their own as they wrapped themselves around the man neck. The man pressed himself into a deeper kiss and I pressed just as much into the kiss. I liked it. I don't know why but I did. And my body acted on it's own as I wanted the kiss to last longer. The man broke apart and I breathed heavily.

"You sure you don't remember?" he asked in a soft voice in my ear. I shuddered as hot air blew into my air. I nodded. I didn't remember him.

"Hmpf. You say you don't remember and still you act that way" he said disappointed as he started to let go.

"No! Don't go!" I gasped as I hugged tighter around his neck and didn't let him go. We basically hugged each other now.

"Don't go! Please don't go!" I said as I remembered what that voice in my dream had said. The man sounded like that voice... The man didn't say or do anything for a while.

"Just... Stay. Please?" I asked in a low voice.

"Okay. I stay" the man said and I smiled. Then I felt how the bed shifted and noticed he laid himself beside me. He hugged me back and pulled me closer to himself. Now I could smell his scent. It was hard to put a finger on what it smelled like but I found it calming.

"Rest a bit Luffy... I won't go anywhere" the man whispered softly as he held me. I nodded and started to drift to sleep. Then I started to remember.

"I love you Zoro... So please don't leave me" I whispered. Far away I could hear a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't" Zoro said and kissed my forehead. I smiled as I fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
